My heroine
by Kato-totheark
Summary: Songfic, Castiel cuenta su triste historia tras el suceso con Debrah


**Este es un songfic de la pareja Castiel x Debrah - **no me odien Q 3 Q, solo que me imaginé a ellos en esta canción u-ú -

**Canción: My heroine - Silverstein**

My heroine

Voy tomado de la mano junto a ti, yendo y viniendo por todo el Sweet Amoris, veo que sueltas mi mano para contestar tu teléfono te vas sin decir nada, cuando vuelves veo un pequeño cambio en la expresión de tus ojos, alegría y preocupación.

-Gatito, tengo una buena pero a la vez mala noticia que contarte- dices moviendo tu cabello castaño, creo que esto no saldrá bien.

-Dime Debrah- cruzo mis brazos mientras frunzo un poco el ceño.

-Me llamó un agente de busca talentos que escuchó a nuestro grupo cantar- dices feliz y me abrazas – dice que le gustó-

-¿Enserio? ¿Nos va a contratar?- me alegro al oír tal notición, es lo que siempre estuve esperando toda mi vida, a parte de que Debrah por fin fuera mi novia.

-Si, pero…- te acercas y tomas un mechón de mi melena negra- me quieren solo a mi- tus ojos brillan de felicidad, me decepciono pensando que este sería el día que siempre he ansiado para poder surgir con mi banda, pero estoy feliz de que tu por lo menos seas feliz y reconocida por tu bella voz, te abrazo, apoyándote ante todo pero te separas bruscamente.

-Gatito… me tengo que ir, me espera mi nuevo manager- me das un pequeño roce de tus labios con los míos y te vas, dejándome solo y algo desconcertado.

Me voy de la escuela también y me llega un mensaje de Lysandro, mi mejor amigo, le cuento la noticia tuya pero no parece agradarle mucho pero no me importa mucho, tú eres feliz y eso es lo importante. Miro hacia al frente y veo a una multitud de personas, cada una concentrado en lo suyo sin importar lo que pasa a su alrededor, cuando de repente me parece verte junto a un tipo de traje formal negro, le sonreías y coqueteabas sin parar, ruego por un momento que mi visión esté mal y que esto sea una ilusión, me rasco con la palma de mi mano los ojos y vuelvo a mirar donde tú estabas pero no te encuentro… llego a mi casa y me conecto al Facebook para preguntar como te fue pero no hubo ninguna respuesta por parte tuya, ni siquiera viste los mensajes…

Al día siguiente, busco y pregunto por ti en todas las partes que solíamos frecuentar pero no te logro encontrar, comienzo a desesperarme por lo que vi haya sido una ilusión, saco un cigarro y comienzo a fumar angustiado.

Ya ha pasado una semana y tú aún das noticias de vida, no me respondes mis mensajes y mis llamadas simplemente no las contestas, ya me he fumado 3 cajetillas completas por cada día durante en esta semana y no logran saciar mi ansiedad.

_Las drogas empiezan a alcanzar su máximo_

_Una sonrisa me llena de júbilo_

_Pero la anestesia lo convierte en pánico y náusea_

_Y comienza a bajar la respiración_

_Y libra suavemente un latido_

_¡Tú no tratas de salvarme!_

_¡Tú sólo quieres lastimarme y dejarme desesperado!_

Ya sin ningún anhelo de verte, voy al parque que siempre íbamos y comienzo a recordar todo lo bonito que pasábamos ahí o cuando practicábamos nuestras canciones…

_Le enseñó a mi corazón, un sentido que nunca supo que tenía_

_No puedo olvidar, las veces que estuve_

_Perdido y deprimido por la espantosa verdad_

_¿Cómo lo haces?_

_¡Tú eres mi heroína!_

De la nada te veo a ti con aquel tipo de traje negro tomados de la mano, siento mi corazón apretarse y contraerse, me paro para ir a donde tú estas y le pego a aquel tipo que está junto a ti.

-¡Castiel! ¡¿Qué diablos haces?!- vas y me alejas de ese idiota.

-¡Tú que mierda haces con él!- lo apunto y lo miro con odio, quiero seguir pegándole pero tú te interpones y lo abrazas y lo besas para tranquilizarlo.

_¡Tú no me dejarás solo!_

_¡Cincela mi corazón de piedra,_

_Me rindo en cada momento!_

-¿Qué te crees tú pendejo? ¡Yo soy su novio!- dice aquel tipo de traje mirándome amenazadoramente.

-¿Q-Qué?... – siento que algo dentro mío se quiebra y como mi corazón en vez de mandar sangre a mis venas envía un veneno muy espeso y helado.

_Le enseñó a mi corazón, un sentido que nunca supo que tenía_

_No puedo olvidar, las veces que estuve_

_Perdido y deprimido por la espantosa verdad_

_¿Cómo lo haces?_

_¡Tú eres mi heroína!_

-G-Gatito, puedo explicártelo…- pones tus ojos llorosos y me agarras del hombro, tomo tu muñeca y la separo de mi bruscamente.

-No me llames más así… no sigas fingiendo más- cae una lagrima por mi mejilla y contengo las ganas de pegarte así que sólo me limito a alejarme para ir a mi hogar.

-Él solo es mi manager…- intentas alcanzarme pero te detienes vacilante y vuelves con tu ''querido'' manager.

-Con que éste es el famoso manager, je… ¡Éste es el famoso hijo de puta con que me engañaste y olvidaste!- me giro rápidamente y le doy un puñetazo en el estómago y le comienzo a patear sin parar hasta que éste me devuelve un puñetazo en la cara.

-¡Castiel! ¡Para ya!- me detienes de la pelea, pensando que me pedirías perdón y te irías conmigo y que sólo lo usaste pero no, pegas un cachetazo y me empujas, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo – ¡Eres de lo peor!- vas y le tomas del brazo a tu manager y te vas con él pero sin antes escuchar…

-Cariño, ¿Quién era ese idiota?- dice el manager que se limpiaba la comisura del labio que tenía sangre.

-Es sólo un tipo que está obsesionado conmigo- te abrazas más a él y de reojo me miras donde estoy y siguen conversando pero no logro escuchar lo que dicen por la distancia que llevan de mi.

_Apuesto que ríes, de la idea de que medité de mi mismo_

_(Mi mismo)_

_Apuesto que crees que estoy mejor contigo que otra persona_

_Tu rostro aparece nuevamente,_

_Toda esperanza que tenía se vuelve surrealista_

_Pero bajo tu protección hay más tortura que placer_

_Y más allá de tus labios hay más cólera que risa_

_No ahora o por siempre_

_¿Alguna vez cambiaré?_

_Sé que seguiré ¡Destruiré mis hábitos!_

Me levanto frustrado y me limpio un par de lágrimas que corren por mi cara mientras camino hacia mi hogar, al llegar tiro todo al suelo, rompo cada una de las cosas que me diste, las fotos que teníamos juntos en mi mural y termino por tirarme a mi cama, donde caí rendido en un sueño profundo…

_Le enseñó a mi corazón, un sentido que nunca supo que tenía_

_No puedo olvidar, las veces que estuve_

_Perdido y deprimido por la espantosa verdad_

_¿Cómo lo haces?_

_¡Tú eres mi heroína!_

Al pasar los meses, cambié completamente, hasta el color de mi pelo pasó a ser rojo y me volví un poco más frío, ya era Mayo cuando de la nada aparece otra chica en el Sweet Amoris, al parecer es nueva y nota mi mirada y se acerca hacia donde yo estaba.

-¡Hola!, mi nombre es Sucrette, soy nueva por aquí- me sonríe cálidamente y siento que mi corazón vuelve a latir después de tanto tiempo sin que este reaccionara.

_¡Me recuperaré!_


End file.
